Talk:Rolo Lamperouge
Rolo's Geass contradiction Rolo's Geass allows him to suspend time, but can't litterally stop a clock or the duration of time an explosive has until detonation. So the only possible conclusion one can come to in regards to the situation in Lost Colors where the grenade Rai throws detonates before it hits is that Rolo used his Geass on Rai to suspend him in time until the grenade was close to detonation. How Rolo was able to determine when the grenade would detonate is still up for debate. Does anyone else have any idea as to what the heck actually happened in that scene? If so, please let me know. Thank you. Roxas Ansem Destiny 03:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) You should have read the Geass section of the article. Rolo's Geass does not stop time itself, but rather a person's subjective ability to suspend. Therefore, physical phenomenons are immune, as like all other Geass abilities in the series, his Geass involves an effect on a person and not the surroundings. Anubis zero 01:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) There should be a separate page for Rolo Lamperouge(Halliburton) and Rolo Vi Britannia My suggestion would be that there should be two separate pages for both counterparts since they both have slightly different geass powers and affiliations. :Yeah, that was what I was thinking. Could you help me with creating a separate page? 06:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sure I can do it. But the other part of me wants to put it into anime Rolo's page as well in a similar format to that of the Knightmare Frames' pages. What do you suggest? Mao's was seperate as well. ::Separate. 03:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) My Lost episode called "The Tears of Friendship" After Rolo rescues Lelouch but gets captured, Lelouch is sent to a Mental Hospital and Rolo is sent to a Medical Hospital after using his geass too much. Kallen helps restrain Lelouch, but just before leaving he asks her to take care of C.C. for him. The Black Knights guards Lelouch while Schneizel and Kanon visits him and chat about Japan's freedom for the Black Knights and the UFN. Then Suzaku appears to see him, but Lelouch angrily accuses him selling him out to Schneizel, Suzaku denies selling him out and laughs madly at the destruction while telling him that he is a murderer as well. Schneizel then play a recording Suzaku's meeting with him about geass. Enraged, Suzaku kicks it out of his hand. Lelouch suffer a nervous breakdown and attack both Schneizel and Kanon, but he can't bring himself to kill Schneizel due to the fact that he's his half-brother and prime minister of Britannia. He is put back in the cell while Suzaku stays outside the cell. As the Emperor prepares to begin Ragnarök, Rivalz, Nina, Milly, and Rolo (who has escaped from the hospital) heard about Lelouch decided to pay him visit. Lelouch is still heartbroken from the deaths he caused is disgusted by his friends. Suddenly when he tries force Rolo out with his geass, he learns his memory to discover Shirley true movite that she wanted to help Lelouch to be united with Nunnally. Realizing that she was in love with him and that she was murdered by Rolo, Lelouch suffers a mental breakdown and attacks and tries to kill Rolo to avenge Shirley. His friends tries to stop while he screams out that Rolo killed Shirley, they are shocked and stunned. Suzaku attempts to calm him down, but Lelouch believes he killed Nunnally on purpose, no longer trusts him and tries to choke him to death. Nina horrified screams out 'Suzaku's your best friend Lelouch! He's been always your best friend! Always the best of friends ever! And Rolo has been like a brother to you Lelouch. If you say that he killed Shirley, it couldn't be. Rolo's a brother to you and a friend! So as Suzaku because he's your friend too! I'm your friend too because you were Zero all along. So please Lelouch, lets them go now! Avenging Shirley won't bring her back from the dead! We're your friends Lelouch!" Hearing the words from Nina, seeing the pictures they brought along, flashbacks of the real times they had at Ashford Academy, and seeing Rolo sheading a tear and saying "Big ... Brother ... " Lelouch finally snaps out of it and lets go of both Suzaku and Rolo. Lelouch attempts suicide, but Suzaku stops him because he wants answers. then Jeremiah arrives to reminds him of his father that he should defeat. Then Doctors and The Black Knights arrives to put him in a strait-jacket. After his friends except Suzaku leaves while Rolo is sent back to the hospital, Anya comes to calm a screaming Lelouch down and Lelouch sees in shock is his mother, Marianne vi Britannia saying that mother's hear to comfort her that puts him to sleep. Suzaku see her too in a mirror. Then he sees Lelouch break down in tears. Feeling sorry for him, he leans down and comforts him in his arms. Afterwards, The Black Knights decides that Lelouch is to dangerous and should be shot. Meanwhile Lelouch has visions of his Father of Ragnarök, Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Rolo's words, Lelouch finally understands and decides not to waste his life and plans to escape. Wyatt1993 (talk) 19:14, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Nice story dude, but it doesn't belong here. You want [http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Fanon_Wiki the Code Geass Fanon Wiki] for the stuff you're making up. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 01:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) hello